Just A Cat
by Princess Flare the Fox
Summary: When Eggman turns the evil hedgehog Scourge into a kitten, what happens? Sonic the Hedgehog takes him in. Will Scourge ever turn back? Or will he stay a cat forever? R&R! T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic and company are owned by Sega.**

"**Speech." **_**Thoughts**__**.**_

**Without further ado… Just a Cat!**

_I need to get this guy off my tail before he does hit me! _A hedgehog thought, speeding through a forest.

He had mint-green fur and shining cerulean eyes. He was wearing red shades and a leather jacket with flame designs on the sleeves. The hedgehog also had a pair of twin scars on his tan, soft stomach.

He suddenly snorted and thought, _Hit me? __**Hit me**__? The fastest thing alive? I don't think so! I outran Sonic once! This guy will never hit- Waah!?_

The hedgehog stumbled but got back on his feet after dodging a laser. He looked back at the human that was following him.

The human was a male, and was rather large. He was bald, had an orange mustache with a red tint to it, and wore a red and black suit. He was riding in a strange contraption that the hedgehog really had no clue what it was called.

The man let out an angry growl. "Get back here with my Chaos Emerald!" He snarled, shooting another laser. The hedgehog barely had time to dodge.

_Whoa! He really is updating his weapons!_ He thought. Suddenly he screeched to a stop. Before the green hedgehog was a stone wall. He was cornered.

Turning, he came face to face with the owner of the object he had stolen. Smirking, the hedgehog said coolly, "Hey, Doc Eggman, great to see ya."

The man that the mammal had just spoken to, Doctor Eggman, snorted. "I never thought I'd see you here again, Scourge. Guess Zone Jail wasn't good enough to keep you in."

Scourge laughed, his sharp teeth shining in the sunlight.

"Zone Jail was easy to get out of. Got out all by myself, too!" He lied.

He had really been helped by his girlfriend, Fiona Fox, and the Destructix, Sgt. Simian, Lightning Lynx, Predator Hawk, and Flying Frog. The truth was, Scourge was a like piñata in the Zone Jail before the Destructix came.

Eggman chuckled. "Of course it was." His face changed from humor to serious in a blink. "Now hand over my Chaos Emerald, or else."

Scourge, being the stubborn, insolent hedgehog he was, asked, "Or what? You gonna shoot me with your stupid, lame lasers?"

Eggman glared at Scourge. He then grinned. "As a matter of fact, yes! That's exactly what I'll do."

Scourge smirked. "Try it, Eggy."

Eggman raised a hand to slam it onto a button, distracting Scourge with paying attention for when he pressed the button. He flicked a switch with his right hand quickly and unnoticeably, then slammed his hand onto the button.

Scourge stood confused for a minute. Then he laughed. "Is it broken or something? Hah!"

He blinked and gave Eggman a strange look. "What are you- Whoa!"

Suddenly, strange energy grabbed Scourge and a laser shot him. Scourge let out a pain-filled scream.

Eggman watched, laughing. "Who's laughing now, Hedgehog? Haha!"

Scourge struggled to get away, but the strange force held him there. A light engulfed the area.

The light began to fade. Eggman blinked and looked around.

"Was he turned to ash?" Eggman wondered aloud.

He heard a whimper from below his ship. Leaning over the side, he saw that his weapon was a success.

"Success! A brilliant-!" He stopped mid-sentence, not wanting to repeat a line from the video game he was in called 'Sonic Unleashed.' _Why did I ever agree to be in that game?_ He wondered in disgust.

Eggman leaned over again. Coming back to a sitting position, he had something in his hands.

It was a kitten. It mewled again.

Eggman grinned. "Hello, Scourge. Not so much of a mighty king now, are you?"

The green kitten opened its eyes halfway and just stared at Eggman.

Eggman's grin grew. "How about we dump you on your most hated rival, Sonic?"

As if the kitten understood, which, he did, he let out an angry squeal and lashed out at Eggman, swiping his nose.

Eggman pulled his head back in surprise then growled angrily, "We'll do this the hard way then, shall we?"

He shoved Scourge into a box then reached over to grab the hedgehog's- now a kitten's- jacket.

Eggman pulled a Chaos Emerald out of the creatures pocket then threw the jacket onto the ground. "Now, let's go pay that hedgehog a visit, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic and company are owned by Sega.**

**"Speech." ****_Thoughts._**

**To the story!**

Scourge fell onto the concrete steps of Sonic's home.

"I hope you have fun with your enemy, Scourge!" Eggman laughed, then flew away.

Scourge sat on the steps. Now wide awake, he looked over himself.

He was still a mint-green color. _Thank goodness,_ he thought.

Scourge looked down at his feet and hands- err- paws. All white. Hi realized just then how fluffy he was and that he was naked.

Suddenly, the door to the house opened. A cobalt hedgehog stood in the doorway.

He looked down and saw Scourge. "A cat?" the hedgehog groaned. He looked back into the house. "Let's hope Muttski doesn't tear the thing up if he finds it."

_Muttski? _Scourge thought. _Who's- oh, no…_

The hedgehog leaned down and picked Scourge up. _Never thought I'd be in the arms of Sonic!_ Scourge thought, and let out a _mrroow_ of amusement.

Sonic gave the kitten a look then smiled. "You know, for a cat, you're kinda cute."

Scourge was horrified at the statement.

Sonic laughed and pet Scourge, making cooing noises.

_This is… awkward,_ Scourge thought as Sonic pet him. Suddenly he thought, _But it feels nice._ He purred.

Whining noises came from the back door. Sonic made a face. "That's Muttski. Begging to be let in. Stay here, kitty."

He set Scourge down beside him then walked to the sliding door leading to his backyard. Opening the door, a dog walking in.

Scourge jumped onto the couch, ignoring Sonic's warning.

Muttski's ear twitched and he sniffed the air.

"Muttski, c'mon, boy!" Sonic called from down the hall.

Muttski ignored Sonic and looked at Scourge. He let out a growl and walked toward the kitten.

Scourge never took his eyes off of the dog. He stared as it came closer, teeth bared. He felt his fur rise. _Why am I scared?_ He thought. _It's just a s-stupid d-dog…_

Muttski leapt forward. He stopped mid-jump, and choked. Sonic was holding him back by his collar.

"Bad dog, Muttski!" Sonic said angrily. Muttski whined.

Sonic growled, "Time out in the cage!"

Muttski slowly walked to the dog cage and laid down in it. Sonic shut the door and put a blanket over the cage.

Scourge had his eyes closed. He opened them when he felt himself being lifted up. Sonic held him close to his face. They looked each other in the eye.

Scourge hissed and smacked Sonic's nose.

Sonic's head jerked back. He gave the kitten an angry look. "Not nice!" he growled. Scourge snorted. _Who freakin' cares?_

Sonic's expression softened. He said in a kind voice, "Are you hungry, kitty?"

_I've got a name, you know. _Scourge thought in anger. Though, he was hungry. He thought with a smirk, _When you fall asleep tonight, I'll shred everything with my new claws and eat all your Chilidogs._

Sonic looked over Scourge. "You seem really young. What kind of mommy cat would dump her kit at the door of someone she doesn't trust?"

Scourge felt pain stab him in the chest.

Sonic set Scourge down on his lap then tried to pet him again. Scourge bit his hand.

Scourge stared.

Sonic grinned. This cat probably was abandoned. He didn't trust Sonic yet. Sonic thought, _Don't worry, kitty. You can trust me! _He tried to pull his hand away, but ended up pulling the kitten too. Scourge had a firm grip on his hand.

Sonic laughed. "You are hungry, aren't you? Let go and I'll make you something."

Scourge's grip on Sonic loosened, and he pulled away. "Mew." He said.

Sonic smiled at the kitten. "How about this: I'll even try to think of a name while I make you some food. How about it?"

"Mew."

"Alrighty!" Sonic said. He held Scourge in his arms and brought him into the kitchen.

Setting the green kitten onto the counter, he began to make a bottle of warm milk. Knowing how young the kitten was, he probably couldn't eat even soft cat food yet.

Scourge watched in disgust. _I should've known. He's trying to poison me._


	3. Chapter 3

**Princess Flare the Fox: Hey, everyone! Just wanted to say: Thank you SOOOO much for the reviews you send! It warms my heart to know that everyone loves my stories and want more! I love you all! Sonic belongs to SEGA. Kitty Scourge belongs to me! Start!**

Scourge grimaced. _Disgusting! _He thought as Sonic put the milk into a bottle.

Sonic turned to the mint green kitten and said, "Come on, let's feed you. Oh and I thought of a-…" He looked around, noticing the young kit had disappeared. "Name?"

Sonic set the milk on the counter then looked around the house. "Where are you?" He called. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty…" He said, making a strange chirping noise.

Scourge watched him, smirking. He looked at the curtains his tail was rubbing against and hooked his new claws on it.

Sonic's head jerked up as he heard a tearing noise. He ran to the curtains as the kitten tore them with his claws.

He ripped Scourge from the curtains and flicked him gently in the nose. "No! Bad kitty!" He said angrily.

Scourge screwed up his face. _Ow! My nose hurts!_ He thought.

Sonic brought him into the kitchen, murmuring things like, "Those curtains were a ton… now I have to get more…"

He grabbed the bottle and sat down on the couch.

Scourge snorted and ripped the nipple off of the bottle, getting the milk all over Sonic.

Sonic groaned. "Just one thing after another! I've had enough for today!" He grabbed Scourge by the scruff and dropped him onto the porch in the backyard.

"You can come back in when you're ready to behave!" Sonic said sternly, then shut the door.

Scourge snorted. "I don't need Blue," He said. "I can do anything! Even like this!" He looked up at the fencing. "Here's a way out…"

He began to climb it, wobbling a little. He got to the top.

"Made it! Now to- whoa!?" He fell backwards onto the ground. "Owowow…" He groaned.

He tried to get up, but couldn't. There was intense pain in the leg he had landed on. "Ouch…"

He grumbled, "I thought cats always land on their feet… I guess it's because I'm too- ouch- young…"

He pushed himself up, only to fall again, and feel more pain. He wailed in agony.

Sonic looked up from taking the curtains down. "What in the world…?" He murmured. He heard another wail. Jumping up, he ran outside to where the kitten was.

"Oh no… oh no…" Sonic repeated over and over again as he stood over the body of the green kitten. Rushing, he picked him up and ran inside.

**After a few hours…**

Scourge laid on Sonic's lap as Sonic pet him. He sighed.

_What a day. First I get turned into a cat. Then I get my Emerald stolen. Then I'm adopted by Sonic of all people. And now I broke my leg. What worse can happen?_ He thought angrily.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Sonic set Scourge down on a pillow and opened the door.

A slender vixen stood at the door, her hand on her hip. "Hey, big blue." She said, a flirty look on her face.

Sonic said through his teeth, "Hello, Fiona."

Fiona smirked. "How has it been? Having so much peace, I mean?"

Sonic grumbled, "Not for long, now that you're here."

Fiona laughed. She pushed past Sonic into the house and sat down on the couch. "So, you and Amy get together yet?" She asked, grinning at him.

Sonic growled, "No. I'm having a great time being single, thank you."

Scourge opened his eyes hearing the voice of his girlfriend. He looked up at the fox. _Fiona?_ He thought. He got up but fell again. He winced in pain.

Fiona noticed Scourge. "Oh my gosh… is that a kitten?" She squealed.

Sonic raised his hands up. "No, wait! He has a broken le-!"

"I can tell, Sonic." Fiona interrupted, then picked up the kitten.

Scourge felt very awkward. Fiona stared at him, and a strange look appeared on her face. "He looks familiar." She said.

Sonic blinked then went to stand next to her and looked at Scourge. "No he doesn't…" Sonic said.

Scourge blinked then brought his tail over his private area. Fiona noticed this and burst into laughter.

Sonic stared at them in confusion.

The fox chuckled then stopped laughing. She poked Scourge's nose. "Hey, babe." She said.

Scourge's eyes widened. _You recognize me!?_

Sonic shot Fiona a confused look. "Are you saying that's _Scourge_?" He said in disbelief.

Fiona smirked. "That's him."

Scourge grinned cheerfully. _Yes! My girl recognized me!_ He leaned forward and licked her nose.

Fiona giggled. She looked at Sonic. "The kitty you adopted is Scourge, Sonic. What did you name him? Fuzzy Muffins?" She giggled.

Sonic scratched the back of his neck, a goofy smile on his face. "I actually was gonna name him Minty."

Fiona burst into laughter. "Minty? What did you think he was, a girl? Sonic, look at him and tell me he's a girl!" She said, and tried to pull Scourge's tail away. Scourge panicked and hissed.

Fiona laughed. "Sorry, sorry!" She held the kitten close. "I can't believe my boyfriend is a kitten." She said, amused.

For one of the first times in his life, Scourge felt scared.

Scared that he would never get his old life back.

And what would happen if he did? It could take months, years…

He would never be the same Scourge he was before. Now that he had a growing friendship with Sonic…

He would be _different._

Scourge shut his eyes and drifted off, listening to Fiona's heartbeat.

**Princess Flare the Fox: Good, bad, in-between… you tell me. Any suggestions for what should happen? I will take requests!**


End file.
